Yugi No Mokuba
by Twilight Feather
Summary: COMPLETE! Bakura casts a spell so that Yugi and Mokuba end up switching bodies. That means Yugi’s soul is in Mokuba’s body and vice versa. But when they find out Bakura was behind it all, he doesn’t know a cure! How do they get back in their own bod
1. Switching Places

> **Author's Note/Disclaimer**: Welcome to my new fic! I have no other ideas for my stories so I made a new one! I hope you like it and please enjoy! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  

> 
> **Chapter 1-** **Switching Places**
> 
> Yugi Muto woke up early in the morning, around 7:00, to hear his alarm buzzing.
> 
> 'Wait, my alarm doesn't go off that early, unless Yami decided to wake me up earlier.'Yugi got up out of bed and walked towards the mirror. What he saw, made him gasp. He wasn't in his own body…he was in Mokuba's body!'Great, how am I supposed to explain THIS to Kaiba?' Yugi thought, sighing. He was about to touch the Millennium Puzzle, only to find out it wasn't there.
> 
> 'I guess it didn't come with me. If it did, Kaiba would be really suspicious of me…'He got dressed and walked downstairs to see his 'brother.'
> 
> Mokuba woke up to hear the sound of his alarm. He turned it off, and lazily got up. He looked around at his surroundings and his eyes widened. 'I don't remember being at Yugi's house…'he thought. He walked over to the mirror, and his eyes widened. 'Wait…I'AM YUGI!!!'he yelled mentally.--Well of course you are,--a voice said mentally in his head that made Mokuba froze.
> 
> "Wait a minute, no I'm not,"Mokuba/Yugi said. "I'am Mokuba Kaiba. I'am 11 years old and I go to Domino Middle School."
> 
> Yami was looking at his aibou curiously through his soul room. He saw how confused Yugi looked.
> 
> 'Why would aibou say something like that?'he thought. 'It makes no sense...unless...'a thought suddenly struck him. 'Mokuba and Yugi switched places!'
> 
> Review please!


	2. Sorting Things Out, Reunions

> **Authoress'**** Note/Disclaimer:** Hello and welcome to my second chapter! I had another one, but it disappeared! I tell you, my computer is weird! I had millions of pictures, fanfics, midis, mp3s, and music videos, and all of them, ALL OF THEM, are GONE!!! GONE!!! GONE!!! I hate this world! Well, I hate cyberworld, anyways! X.X Anyways, I'm getting my collection back! -evil grin- Nobody can stop me. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and with that please review!
> 
> **Windfred's Man:** Thanks.
> 
> **HiKari, Mokuba's Guardian**: -grin- I had no idea this fic would be such a hit. Thanks for putting my stories in your faves! I put you in my fave authors! -smile-
> 
> **Queen Kari Of The DigiWorld:** Thanks for your compliment and I love your ff.net name!
> 
> **Misura**: Thanks for your review, and don't worry, I have plans for Kaiba-kun.
> 
> **Crystal Pheonix:** Yes, Yami-koi did worked it out so soon because, well…he's the smartest when it comes to magic! -sweetdrop-**BB**: Here's more for ya!
> 
> Yugi/Mokuba(Yugi in Mokuba's body)
> 
> Mokuba/Yugi(Mokuba in Yugi's body)
> 
> ---------------------
> 
> **Chapter 2:** _Sorting Things Out And Reunions_
> 
> Yugi/Mokuba went downstairs after getting his stuff on and saw Kaiba sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the morning paper. He gulped, he had no idea of how Kaiba would take this situation, especially talking to Mokuba in Yugi's body. Who knows what Yami was doing right now with Mokuba? Yugi could only imagine.
> 
> _-Imagining-  
  
_
> 
> _ "What have you done with Yugi, you…you…you body snatcher!?"Yami would screech at Mokuba/Yugi.  
  
_
> 
> _ "I…I…I…"Mokuba/Yugi would stutter.  
  
_
> 
> _ "Tell me, who are you?!"Yami would bellow.  
  
_
> 
> _ "I'AM MOKUBA KAIBA, BASTARD!"Mokuba/Yugi would yell.  
  
_
> 
> _ "What's going on up there? Are you cursing, Yugi?"Yugi's grandpa, Suguroku Muto would ask.  
  
_
> 
> _-End Of Imagining-  
_
> 
> Yugi/Mokuba sweetdropped and walked into the kitchen, mentally laughing at his thought. He took one look at Kaiba, and noticed how grumpy he looked. 'Wow…does he always get up on the wrong side of the bed?'
> 
> "Good morning, oniichan,"Yugi/Mokuba said, mentally cringing. It felt weird saying that to someone that wasn't his real brother.Kaiba looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning, little brother."Yugi/Mokuba was thinking. 'Kaiba cares so much for Mokuba and so little for everyone else…well…except for…'
> 
> "Good morning, Seto, Mokuba!"a cheery voice called from upstairs.
> 
> 'Oh my Ra, where does she get the sugar?!'Yugi yelled mentally.
> 
> "Hi Chiharu,"they both said at the same time. They blushed.
> 
> Chiharu giggled and sat down next to Seto. She looked at Yugi/Mokuba strangely, eyeing him. Yugi/Mokuba started getting a little nervous, what if she caught on?
> 
> "Er…Mokuba can I talk to you in my room?"she asked."Sure, I guess…"Yugi/Mokuba replied as Chiharu dragged him upstairs to her room.
> 
> * * *
> 
> -In Chiharu's Room-
> 
> "What the hell happened?"Chiharu asked, shutting the door and turning on the sound barrier.
> 
> "…"
> 
> "Yugi-kun please answer me, I know it's you in there. I promise not to tell Seto. Pleaaaase, tell me?"she gave Yugi/Mokuba the puppy dog eyes.
> 
> "…All right,"Yugi/Mokuba said, Yugi's normal voice talking now.
> 
> Chiharu's eyes widened. "How did this happen?"she asked."I don't know,"Yugi/Mokuba replied. "I just woke up this morning. I all ready knew something was weird when I woke up in a room larger than mine…"
> 
> "Heheheh, you're too hilarious. Anyways, I wonder how Yami is doing with Mokuba…"
> 
> "Probably trying to get him to calm down,"Yugi replied, giggling.
> 
> "Yea, probably, I hope Yami is ok, thought. I mean, with the situation. Did you tell Seto?"
> 
> "…"
> 
> "I will take that as a no,"Chiharu put a hand on Yugi/Mokuba's shoulder. "Don't worry, Yugi. I'll explain things to Seto. You can go to the Game Shop and see how Mokuba and Yami are doing, ok? I'm sure Seto-sama will want to know when he finds out the problem, k?"
> 
> Yugi/Mokuba sighed and hugged Chiharu. "Ok, thanks."Chiharu hugged Yugi/Mokuba back and smiled. "Now, you can go to the Game Shop through the window and I will explain everything to Seto and then I will meet you there, ok?"
> 
> Yugi/Mokuba nodded. "Thanks."
> 
> Chiharu smiled and winked. "No problem."
> 
> 'Yugi-sama is that you?'Sakura asked, appearing beside Chiharu in a hologram.
> 
> "Yea, it is,"Yugi/Mokuba replied.
> 
> 'How?'she asked.
> 
> "You can come find out when I explain things to Seto-sama, Sakura-san,"Chiharu replied.
> 
> 'But if Yugi is in Mokuba's body then that would mean Mokuba is in Yugis, yes?'Yugi/Mokuba and Chiharu both nodded and Sakura giggled.'I wonder how my pharaoh is doing with him,'she laughed.Chiharu walked over towards the window and opened it. She motioned for Yugi to follow her and he did. She held him tight while he climbed out the window, careful of not falling back down. There were a few minor setbacks, like water on the window sill, which did cause Yugi/Mokuba to fall off the window and into Chiharu's arms, and then the plant's root on the window sill that tripped Yugi/Mokuba. After all that, Yugi/Mokuba **DID** make it out ok.
> 
> "Well, a…_few_ minor setbacks,"Chiharu blushed.
> 
> "Ah, that's all right."
> 
> "Anyways, you had better clean up over at your place Yugi-sama because if Seto saw his brother dirty like that he'd ask what happened."
> 
> "Heheh, ok, see ya!"Yugi/Mokuba raced off to the Game Shop and Chiharu went downstairs to explain the situation to Seto, but Sakura stayed in the room, taking glances at a nearby tree every now and then. She thought she saw a shadow lurking there, but it could also be her immagination, right?
> 
> "I know someone is hiding from me so come out, whoever you are,"Sakura said, standing her guard, Moon Light Staff in hand, Millennium Pearl resting in it, glowing.
> 
> A small figure stepped out. It looked like Mokuba, except he wore Egyptian clothing. He stared at Sakura in awe as Sakura stared at him in awe.
> 
> "I…Is it really you?"the boy asked.
> 
> "Moku-sama,"Sakura sighed, smiling tenderly as E. Mokuba ran forward to hug his sister.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ---At The Game Shop---
> 
> "So, what are we going to do about this, Yami?"Mokuba/Yugi asked Yami who appeared beside him in holographic form.
> 
> "Just stay calm, Mokuba, I hope everything will be answered as soon as…"
> 
> The bell to the Game Shop rung and Yami and Mokuba/Yugi went downstairs to find…Yugi/Mokuba walking in.
> 
> Mokuba/Yugi fainted on a nearby couch due to complete shock and disbelief. It felt weird to see your own body outside of a mirror.
> 
> "Yugi?"Yami asked Yugi/Mokuba.
> 
> "Yup, it's me."
> 
> Yami hugged his light gently. "Why did this happen?"
> 
> "Who knows?"Yugi/Mokuba replied, hugging Yami back. "Who knows."
> 
> * * *
> 
> --Kaiba Mansion--
> 
> "Yugi and Mokuba what?!!!!"Seto yelled at his step-sister, who cringed.
> 
> "Y-Y-Yugi and M-M-M-Mokuba s-s-s-witched p-p-p-places,"she studdered, due to nervousness.
> 
> Seto slumped back into his seat. "How?"
> 
> Chiharu held back sudden tears. "I…I don't know,"she replied studdering.
> 
> Seto noticed his sister's nervousness and motioned for her to go over to him. She walked beside him and he pulled her into a hug."I'm sorry,"he said, rocking her back and forth. "You know how short-tempered I'am."Chiharu smiled. "I know, Seto-sama. I forgive you.""So, where is Mokuba?""Apparently living at Yugi's house.""Great. Just great. How the hell are we gonna fix this?"
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Kohaku**: Well, longer that I had expected. Reunion, explanations, ect. all in one! =smile= Sakura and E. Mokuba are **MY PROPERTY!! MINE!! MINE!!!!!!!!!**  
  
****
> 
> **Malik, Isis, Odion, Marik:** -eyes widen- X.X
> 
> **Kohaku**: grin Anyways, please continue to review and please bare with me all of my **READY** chapters to be posted have disappeared on my computer and can't find them anywhere!! **ANYWHERE!!ANYWHERE!!** Anyway, please review! -smile-
> 
> **Marik**: O.O; And I thought I was insane…


	3. How?

Authorsess' Note: Hello and welcome to my fanfic, Yugi No Mokuba! I thank you all for reading and I appreciate the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter and pretty please review it! I have worked hard on these fics and so far a lot of them are becoming sucesses with getting reviews. Arigatou.  
  
HiKari, Mokuba's Guardian: Thanks for your review. Much appreciated. I really hope you continue to review. :-)  
  
Queen Kari Of The DigiWorld: You'll probably find out HOW and WHY they switched in the chapters soon to come…I sound like Isis, now, don't I? -.- Did I tell you how much I love your FF.net name?  
  
PyroDragon2006: Thank you for your LONG review. Probably the longest I have gotten out of all of my stories, except for The Most HILARIOUS Thing You'll Ever Read, which is currently discontinued for my stuff dissapearing on my computer. Arigatou for your sympathy on that. Yes, I shall try to talk Chiharu into 'laying off the sugar' but…Mokuba helps her find it because he is small and he can fit through tiny, tiny, tiny places! OK, two many tiny's, but you get me, right?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, Yugi-No-Mokuba is officially MINE and mine alone, along with Yugi/Mokuba and Mokuba/Yugi and E. Mokuba who will be a little more explained in this chapter I hope, and Chiharu and Sorceress Sakura. All other characters are owned by Kazuki Takahashi, along with the cards and series of the show.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: How?  
  
Yugi/Mokuba and Yami were in Yugi's room in the Game Shop, watching Mokuba/Yugi sleeping. He had woken up for a few minutes, only asking what was going on. Yami explained everything and he fell asleep instantly on Yugi's bed. Yami was starting to think if they could ever get him off of there.  
  
"So, Yami, how did all this happen? Do you know?"Yugi/Mokuba asked.  
  
Yami thought for a minute. "Let us pay a visit to our dear friend the tomb robber. I have a feeling he might be behind this. If he is not, then, blame Pegasus if we can find him. I heard he fell off the face of the Earth."  
  
Yugi/Mokuba smiled. "How?"he asked.  
  
"I haven't the faintest idea, aibou. But, anyway, let us pay a visit to our friend the tomb robber."  
  
"But we can't leave Mokuba here all alone! Grandpa left to do some shopping in town and what if…!"Yugi/Mokuba exclaimed.  
  
"We will—"Yami started, but was cut off by a bell ringing.  
  
"Someone is here,"Yami said, him and Yugi/Mokuba walking downstairs together. When the got to the door, there stood Jounouchi, Shizuka, Honda, Mai, Ryou, Anzu and Chiharu.  
  
"Ah…how to explain this?"Yami said, cocking his head while Chiharu giggled.  
  
"You have GOT to lay off the sugar,"Yugi/Mokuba said, looking at her smiling, but sighing.  
  
Jounouchi's eyes widened. It was Yugi's voice all right, but why was he hearing it from Mokuba's body?!  
  
"Explanation, please,"Jounouchi exclaimed.  
  
"…who knew you knew big words like that, Juono,"Honda said, patting his friend on the back and walking over to Shizuka.  
  
"Um…Jounouchi, help?"Shizuka pleaded with big brown puppy eyes.  
  
Jounouchi growled. No one groped his sister! It was one of the many 'LAWS OF JOUNOUCHI!' Where were these laws kept, you ask? Why, in his journal, which is LOST!!!!!  
  
"You baka, get your hands off her!!!"Jounouchi exclaimed, kicking Honda in the shins.  
  
"OW!!! MAN!!!"Honda exclaimed.  
  
"SHHHH! Guys! Mokuba is sleeping!"Chiharu exclaimed, sitting beside Mokuba/Yugi, an arm resting on his shoulder.  
  
Shizuka crawled over to Jounouchi and hid behind him. "Thanks, Jou."  
  
"No problem. I'd rather have ya with me than him any old time,"Jounouchi explained to his neesan.  
  
"Hey, Ryou, can I ask you something?"Yugi/Mokuba asked Ryou.  
  
"What is it, Yugi?"Ryou asked. It felt weird calling Mokuba Yugi.  
  
"Well, you know, Yami was thinking Bakura might be behind this…"Yugi/Mokuba replied, whispering something in Ryou's ear. "#1 rule in Yami's law book: When something goes wrong, blame Bakura."  
  
Ryou laughed. "I am not sure. I will check on him, though. I haven't heard anything from him since Duelist Kingdom. I'm not sure where he ended up."  
  
Yugi/Mokuba nodded. "Thanks, Ryou."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Man, Yami-koi, you are horny today,"Chiharu said, backing away from him after a kiss.  
  
"Eh…what can ya do when ya live in a shoe?"Yami asked.  
  
"O-O"  
  
" I get no praise here…"Yami said to himself, although everyone could hear it because he didn't think it or lower his voice any.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door that made Mokuba/Yugi stirr. Chiharu kept her hand on his shoulder as he woke up and found himself on Chiharu's lap, which he didn't mind at all. At least he was with someone he knew. And lived with.  
  
Mokuba/Yugi checked his surroundings. Sure, he was on his sister's lap, but he heard voices before, too. He saw Jounouchi, Honda, Mai, Anzu, Shizuka, Yami and Ryou.  
  
"Who wants ta answer it?"Jounouchi asked.  
  
Everyone looked at Jounouchi and he knew what was coming next, and he DIDN'T like it.  
  
"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!"Jounouchi yelled. "No way am I answering the door! It could be a burglar out there, guys!"  
  
"Then they could get in, how…?"Anzu asked.  
  
"Breakin' down the door if they had muscles!"he exclaimed.  
  
"Jounouchi, we aren't deaf, you know,"Mokuba/Yugi brought up.  
  
Jounouchi looked at Yugi, but really Mokuba. It felt weird that Yugi was insulting him. Actually, it wasn't Yugi, it was Mokuba, but it was still pretty weird. Jounouchi moved towards Mokuba/Yugi who was still nestled in his neesan's lap.  
  
"I'LL SHOW YOU 'DEAF'!"Jounouchi yelled, ready to punch Mokuba/Yugi.  
  
Chiharu got ready to pound Jounouchi when the door burst open. "Seriously, mutt, or should I call you Inu, it seems more appropriate, you should answer the door when people knock. Anyway, you know what happens if YOU hurt him."  
  
The gang all turned around to see Kaiba. Mokuba/Yugi grinned. "Niisama!"he exclaimed.  
  
Seto looked at Yugi…well…Mokuba. It was really hard to explain, even for Kaiba, the explainable genius. It was hard talking to his brother while facing his rival…It was just hard.  
  
"Hey, kid,"was all he could manage.  
  
"Why are you here, Kaiba?"Yami asked.  
  
"I have come for an explanation on why or how this has happened,"he replied, stating the situation a little too clearly.  
  
Everyone fell anime style. "We don't know, Kaiba."  
  
When Kaiba looked over at Yami he gasped. It looked so weird seeing MOKUBA on Yami's lap, even if Yugi was in Mokuba's body, it was just too weird.  
  
  
  
E. Mokuba hugged Sakura hard, sobbing softly.  
  
"I thought you were gone, Moku-Sama,"Sakura said, using her special nickname for him.  
  
"'Member, my soul can't be destroyed? I am a demon."Mokuba explained.  
  
Sakura just nodded and hugged him harder. "You don't know where………Niisama is, do you?"  
  
"No, I have been looking for him, but no sign, I hope he's not…"Mokuba started, but Sakura shushed him.  
  
"Do not worry,"she said, rocking him back and forth in her arms. "We shall meet him…very, very soon. I am sure."  
  
Mokuba only relaxed in his sisters embrace, but he felt like he was being watched the whole time, like, being watched by the shadows.  
  
Sakura felt it too, and when she looked over near the trees, she saw a figure standing there, spying on the two of them together.  
  
"Moku-sama, look,"Sakura said, pointing.  
  
Mokuba looked over where she was pointed and his eyes widened. Priest Seto was walking out from behind the trees. Mokuba's eyes began to well with tears. The family was back together, and he would keep it that way, for good, or at least, he hoped Seto was on their side now.  
  
As Seto walked over to them more faster, realizing that these two were his family, Mokuba's heart began to pound with excitment and fright. Who knows? He might still be under control by Osamu or Lyithien(A/N: Read Shinjitsu No Uta for info on those two).   
  
Sakura walked over slowly to him as well, Mokuba in her arms. When they were right beside each other, Seto spoke.  
  
"Is it really you?"he asked.  
  
Sakura and Mokuba nodded.  
  
Seto shuddered a breath, releasing it, then smiled. "Come here,"he said, hugging them in his arms.  
  
Sakura and Mokuba both cried, being with their brother was what both of them wanted, and now they got their wish granted officially.  
  
  
  
Kohaku: Short chapter, I know! -sniff-So sad! So happyfull!  
  
Marik(evil): She is up at 1:30AM, writing this, and she is going to Sydney today, maybe seeing the new Harry Potter movie, and getting new glasses tomorrow?  
  
Ryou: Yes, I think she is nocturnal…  
  
Marik: -nods- I do as well.  
  
Kohaku: Review!-hits Malik and Ryou- 


	4. The Person Behind It All

Authoress' Notes: Hello, and welcome to another chapter of Yugi No Mokuba! I love all of the reviews that I'am getting, so I hope you continue. --smile-  
  
Marik: She has been hyper ever since she came home from school today….  
  
Malik: Only because she had cake and ice cream at a party at her school because a teacher was retiring….  
  
Kohaku: =grin= -;;;  
  
Malik: Neesan, I am not letting you have sugar again….  
  
Kohaku: Oi, Malik! It was at school! They let you have it at SCHOOL!!!! SCHOOL!!!  
  
Marik: You should not have said that, hikari….  
  
Malik: I know, I regret ever saying that.…(is too tired from being chased around the room by his neesan)  
  
Kohaku:=smirk= So, I am the best now?  
  
Malik: Yes..…  
  
Kohaku: =huggles Malik= Thanx yous.   
  
Reviews!:  
  
PyroDragon2006: Ya, I know if you find it confusing, don't worry, everything will be explained eventually. - Oh, you'll find out who is behind this switch up this chapter. And for reviewing so far, here you go. -gives you Mokuba and Yugi plushies-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! However, Yugi-No-Mokuba is officially MINE and mine alone, along with Yugi/Mokuba and Mokuba/Yugi and E. Mokuba, and Chiharu and Sorceress Sakura. All other characters are owned by Kazuki Takahashi, along with the cards and series of the show.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Person Behind It All  
  
The next day, everyone was in their own home. Yugi/Mokuba and Yami were at the Game Shop with Mokuba/Yugi, trying to solve this problem. They had not told Grandpa Muto yet, because if they did, he would have a heart attack from the information, so, better idea to solve the problem first and then he won't suspect a thing, right?  
  
Yugi/Mokuba, Mokuba/Yugi, and Yami were in Yugi's room, figuring out a plan, when they heard the phone ring. Yugi/Mokuba grabbed it before Yami had a chance in the matter.  
  
"Hello?"Yugi/Mokuba asked.   
  
"Hey, Yugi. It's me, Ryou. I want you, Mokuba and Yami to come over to my place so I can get BAKURA to explain things."  
  
"So he IS behind it all?"Yugi/Mokuba asked as Yami chuckled and said to himself, 'I knew it all along.'  
  
"Yes, he was behind it all, I got the information out of him after I found the Ring in the vicinity of Domino Park."  
  
"The park? Why was it there, Ryou?"  
  
"No clue. Bakura told me the Ring transports places when not with it's owner."  
  
"Oh, I see. Ok, we will all be right over, Ryou."Yugi said, hanging up and telling the others what Ryou had told him.  
  
"So, who is Bakura? I don't know much on magic,"Mokuba/Yugi asked.  
  
"Well, he's an evil tomb robber, someone who robs tombs, and 'collects' Millennium Items. He also likes to play tricks and pranks on people to see them, well, suffer. He looks like Ryou mostly except his hair is spikier, and that he looks more evil than Ryou looks innocent,"Yugi/Mokuba explained to Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba/Yugi nodded. "So, he lives inside the Millennium Ring?"  
  
"Yes,"Yami replied. "And I knew he had to be behind this situation all along. I just needed proof. And now, Ryou has my proof."  
  
Yugi/Mokuba and Mokuba/Yugi shook their heads and Yami cocked his head to the side, asking. "What is it?"  
  
"Too cocky for your own good, Yami, and I know cocky from my brother,"Mokuba/Yugi replied, the others laughing, while making Yami glow red in embaressment.  
  
"Hey! Get back here!"Yami cried as Mokuba/Yugi got a water gun and splashed him. How can he do that when he is a spirit, you ask? Well, Yami can conjure up a body for himself. One made of, well, clay, I guess. (A/N: Like Kikyo when Urasue brought her back from the dead…..she was naked but Yami isn't! Thank Ra for that!! XDD)  
  
Mokuba/Yugi laughed as he jumped out of the window and ran across the lawn, laughing harder. His face softened as he saw Kaiba Manor up ahead, but wanted this whole situation to be over with before he, or rather, Yugi returned to his home, since Yugi was in his body, and Seto might strangle Yugi, and he didn't want that to happen if Yugi was in his body.  
  
He was suddenly grabbed by Yami and being tickled. He laughed harder.  
  
"AH!! Yami!! Let go of me! That tickles!"Mokuba/Yugi yelled, laughing, tears of laughter going down his face.  
  
"Not until you say who is better,"Yami said, tickling him harder.  
  
"You are! You are! I give! I give!"  
  
  
  
At Kaiba Manor, Seto was looking out the window at Yugi's shop, where Mokuba/Yugi and Yami were having a good time down on the lawn of the shop. Seto smiled when Mokuba brought out the water gun again on the poor spirit, and squirted it at him again, and Yami just had to chase him around the lawn again. He opened his window to hear Mokuba laughing hard, saying, "You can't get me! You lazy pharaoh!"  
  
"LAZY PHARAOH?! Oh, that is IT! You asked for it!"Yami finally got up to Mokuba/Yugi and caught him in a firm grip while Mokuba laughed as Yami tickled him harder.  
  
"Yami! Stop! I still have my water gun!"  
  
Yami took this as a threat, and put Mokuba down. Mokuba ran away, laughing, the water gun on the ground.  
  
"You little…"Yami started, but was interrupted by Yugi/Mokuba coming outside, stating that they should all go to Ryou's house.  
  
Seto cocked his head in confusion. Why would they go to Ryou's house? Unless that tomb robber was behind everything…..  
  
"DAMMIT! I knew it! I knew he was behind this whole damn stinkin' thing!"Seto yelled, holding his head in frustration, sighing heavily.  
  
"Well, at least it will all be over with, soon enough. Unless….." 


	5. He doesn’t know a cure!

Reviews:   
  
PoofBall and a Half: Ooh, thanks for your kind review. But if you read my "The Most HILARIOUS Thing You'll Ever Read" chapter 12, you might find what you're looking for (a Jou/Seto switch). But I don't know if I put it up yet. Let me know when you look, k?  
  
HiKari: Thanks for your two reviews, HiKari! I was wondering, could you get a Hotmail account and then we could chat on MSN Messenger? I don't have AOL or anything like that.   
  
PyroDragon2006: Am I good or am I good? I found out a smiley was still available (i didn't check yet but it should work, if not, it's sueing time. Anyways, thanks for reviewing. Oh, one question, who was that friend of yours that introduced you to my story? Please tell me! Anyway, peace out!   
  
REMINDER: Mokuba/Yugi((Mokuba in Yugi's body))............Yugi/Mokuba((Yugi in Mokuba's body))  
  
He Doesn't Know A Cure?!  
  
Yugi/Mokuba, Mokuba/Yugi and Yami were all walking over to Ryou's house. It was a beautiful Spring day out side in the middle of April. Yami knocked on the door of Ryou's apartment and Ryou opened the door.  
  
"Hello, Yugi, Mokuba, Yami. Bakura is this way,"Ryou said, leading them to his living room where Bakura was glaring at the wall in anger. Yami chuckled silently. Bakura was always mad about something.  
  
"Well, pharaoh, you showed up,"Bakura said. "I was starting to think you weren't coming at all."  
  
"You were HOPING they were not coming so you could escape and not have to explain things to them, right?"Ryou asked him as Bakura growled.   
  
The others laughed.  
  
"Does anyone want anything before Bakura here explains things?"Ryou asked.   
  
The gang all shook their heads and Ryou smiled. "Bakura..."  
  
"All right! Dammit!"Bakura yelled, sinking back into the couch more.  
  
"Explain yourself, tomb robber. Why did you switch these two?"Yami asked him, sitting down next to him, while Yugi/Mokuba and Mokuba/Yugi sat on the floor with Ryou.  
  
"I did it for fun and to see you suffer,"Bakura explained.  
  
Yami chuckled. "See what I told you, Mokuba?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Is there a cure for this, tomb robber?"Yami asked.  
  
Bakura cocked his head sideways in confusion. "Why would there be?"  
  
The gang's eyes widened in shock. "THERE'S NO CURE?!"  
  
Bakura winced. "Not that I know of."  
  
"Bakura, you told me there WAS a cure!"Ryou exclaimed.  
  
"I said I THOUGHT there was a cure, you dolt!"he yelled. "I didn't say there WAS one!"  
  
The others sighed when Yugi/Mokuba brought up a suggestion.  
  
"Hey, guys, Chiharu-san has spell books, maybe there is a cure in them."  
  
Yami smiled. "Maybe, aibou. Maybe."  
  
"It's worth a shot,"Ryou said.   
  
"Can I use your phone, Ryou?"Yugi/Mokuba asked.  
  
Ryou nodded. "Sure."  
  
Yugi/Mokuba thanked Ryou and ran out of the living room into the kitchen. He grabbed the phone and quickly dialed Chiharu's number.  
  
"Moshi moshi,"Chiharu said.  
  
"Hey, Chiharu, I'm at Ryou's..."Yugi explained to her.  
  
"So, was Bakura behind everything?"she asked. "Yes." "I knew it!" "But...." "But what?" "Bakura does not know a cure..."  
  
Chiharu fell over anime style. She didn't know that Seto was spying on her conversation with Yugi. "GAH! He can't find a cure?! What good is he then?!"  
  
Seto gasped. 'Bakura can't find a cure? Oh, no...Mokuba...'  
  
Yugi/Mokuba winced at her screaming. "Well, I was wondering if your spell books might have a cure..."  
  
"...! I will go check Yugi! I'll call you back..."she said goodbye to Yugi and hung up the phone just as Seto left her room, sighing.  
  
"Mokuba, will you be trapped in Yugi's body forever? I don't want Yugi for a brother, you know. You had better return to your body or I'll kill Bakura. Wait. Isn't he all ready dead? Dammit."  
  
"Ah ha! Here....'Switched souls...' this should do the trick,"Chiharu said to herself, dailing Ryou's number.  
  
"Hello?"Ryou answered.  
  
"Ryou! I found it!"  
  
"A cure?"  
  
"Hai! Hai!"  
  
"That is great, Chiharu-san! Can you come over?"  
  
"Sure! I shall bring Seto over too."  
  
"...ok. But don't make him curse my house or anything, ok?"  
  
Chiharu laughed. "Ok, Ryou-kun."  
  
Chiharu put down the phone and skipped out of her room, the spellbook in her arms as she skipped towards Seto's room. When she opened the door, she softened. Seto was sitting on a chair, looking out the window. 'Probably thinking about Mokuba....'she thought to herself, smiling.   
  
"Seto?"she asked.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Let's go over to Ryou-kun's house."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause Mokuba, Yugi, Yami, Ryou and Bakura are there and I found a cure!"she said happily.  
  
Seto looked shocked at her, then at the spell book in her arms. It had the eye of Ra on it and some other hyeroglyphics on it, and he could not believe he could read them with his own eyes.  
  
"You found a cure?"he asked.  
  
She nodded happily. "So, can we go over to Ryou's? Oneeeegai, Seto-sama??"  
  
Seto smiled and nodded as they left the mansion into the limo.  
  
"142 Cherry Street, please,"Chiharu said once in the limo.  
  
The driver nodded and they headed off.  
  
[Meanwhile at Ryou's..........]  
  
"Guys!"Ryou exclaimed, going back into the living room. "She found a cure! Kaiba and Chiharu are coming over right now!"  
  
Yugi and Mokuba smiled with excitement. Soon this would just be a memory to remember.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Ryou answered it as Kaiba and Chiharu came in, Chiharu carrying her spell book.  
  
"Bakura, your curse was 'switching souls' correct?"Chiharu asked, sitting down next to the tomb robber as he nodded.  
  
Seto did not like his sister sitting with an evil tomb robber, but he decided to let it go for now.  
  
"How could you possibly know?"Bakura asked, looking at her.  
  
"...Spell books, dumby,"she said, holding one up that was all about switching things.  
  
'How To Switch Items And People...'Bakura thought, reading the title silently.  
  
"So, who wants to get this over with?"Chiharu asked.  
  
"We do!"Yugi/Mokuba and Mokuba/Yugi exclaimed at the same time as everybody laughed, except Bakura and Seto. Seto only smiled. Soon all this madness would eventually end, and he would have his brother back with him, and not in Yugi's body.  
  
I know, terribly short chapter, but I wanted to get the details and everything. Two more chapters and it ends, I think. If you want a sequal or prequel I COULD see what I can do about that...anyways, is the spell gonna work? Will Seto kill Bakura, even though he is all ready dead? Will Yami still call Mokuba aibou? Did he ever call him that to begin with? Don't worry, the ending WILL be sappy, with Yami/Yugi and Seto/Mokuba fluff! Ok...I just decided something. The second last chapter, which wont be the next one, (the one after the next one), it will be Yami/Yugi fluff reunion type thingy, and the last chap will be Seto/Mokuba fluff stuff, how does that sound? This is a new style of writing for me so I am not that good at it. If you would like, critisism(Damn spellin') would be nice on how to change my work to make it better for ye. grin I am sounding like Kaede. But that is not the point. I want this story to be good and I am so happy that it became popular. One fic that surprised me becoming popular was 'Starting Over' because when I first started it I had 3 reviews and now I have like 15! Thank you! Merci! Arigatou! Anyways, please review this chapter because there are 3 more chapters to go!  
  
PS: If you are wondering why I didn't use QuickEdit for the last 2 chapters and this one it is because it takes too long and crap. I am getting Microsoft Word somtime so then I wont have to go to QuickEdit anymore! YAY! grin See ya! listens to Wolf's Rain music 


	6. Changing Back

Yugi No Mokuba Chapter 6  
  
By: "Jolty Jolteon"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Yu-Gi-Oh!. No profit is being made.  
  
HiKari, Mokuba's Guardian: You're welcome. And like I said before, "Everything But Ordinary" is the best fic you've written! Oh, and don't forget about putting my character in "Mistress of Hell"!  
  
PyroDragon2006: Arigatou. Bakura didn't seem OOC, did he? I don't really want him to be. Arigatou again for the information. If she DOES make an account and tells you it, can you tell me it? Arigatou.   
  
Note: This chapter is NOT the reunion and fluff stuff. Next chapter is Yami/Yugi fluff reunion and the LAST chapter is Seto/Mokuba fluff reunion. I hope you'll enjoy!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Chiharu began chanting the cure spell, and everyone became quiet so that she could concentrate. Yugi and Mokuba's bodies had fallen to the floor, soulles, for now. Their souls were out of their bodies, and preparing to change back.  
  
Bakura was looking at Chiharu, surprised. She had so many spell books, but never used them unless necessary. Him? Well, he had plenty, just used them whenever he wanted. Total opposite of her. She used her spells to help and heal people, and Bakura, used his spells for fun and to see people suffer. This one, well, was different. He couldn't really get the words to the spell, because she was chanting it really quickly. She had a white aura around her, hair flowing behind her as wind blew around her. Two lights disappeared into Yugi and Mokuba's bodies.  
  
"Let us hope they are in their right bodies this time,"Yami said, looking at Yugi, who was waking up slowly.  
  
"Yes...."Seto said, looking at Mokuba, who was also waking up, slowly.  
  
Yugi and Mokuba got up slowly off the ground. Yami and Seto rushed over to help them. Yami helped Yugi and Seto helped Mokuba.  
  
"Uh….Niisama?"Mokuba asked, looking up at his brother, using him for support to stand.  
  
"You're back, Mokuba,"Seto said, smiling. "You're back in your own body."  
  
'I…am?'Mokuba looked over beside him, and Yami was helping Yugi stand.   
  
"This means we can go home together, right, Niisama?"Mokuba asked.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way, little brother."Seto looked at Bakura, and gave him an evil glare, before motioning Chiharu to follow them and to tell them all that they were going home.  
  
"Yugi, it's good to have you back in your own body,"Ryou said after Seto, Mokuba and Chiharu left the apartment.  
  
"Hai, it is, Ryou, and I don't plan on leaving it again,"Yugi said, glaring at Bakura. "I did figure out that being a Kaiba is not peachy."  
  
Ryou and Yami laughed. Even Bakura chuckled a little bit.   
  
"Hey, Yami, can we go home? We can call Tea and Joey to tell them that we are back in our own bodies now!"Yugi asked.  
  
"Sure, aibou, sure,"Yami said, taking Yugi's hand, and leading him out of the mansion, not before giving Bakura a glare and saying good bye to Ryou.  
  
'Now that you mention it, you were an all right aibou, Mokuba,'Yami thought. 'You're all right.'  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Tea and Joey were actually on the way to the Game Shop now. They had no idea that Yugi and Mokuba were back in their own bodies.   
  
"I wonder if those two got back into their bodies yet?"Tea wondered aloud.  
  
"Who knows, Tea? Maybe they did."Joey said, knocking on the door of the Game Shop.  
  
Yugi was the one that opened it. Not Mokuba/Yugi, Yugi.  
  
"Hi, guys! Mokuba and I ARE back in our own bodies!"Yugi greeted.  
  
"Oh, Yugi! I'm so happy!"Tea said, pracitcally squeezing the life out of Yugi, hugging him.  
  
"I am too, Tea, but I'm not choking him to death, like you are,"Joey said, pointing at Yugi, who was, well, turning from blue to purple at the moment.  
  
"Oh, Yugi, I'm sorry!"Tea said, letting go of him quickly.  
  
"That's ok, Tea. Anyway, wanna come in? Yami is making…"but before Yugi could finish, there was an explosion.  
  
The gang rushed into the kitchen to find Yami covered in black. "Yugi, I think I burnt our dinner."  
  
Yugi, Tea and Joey did an anime fall and sweet dropped. They decided that letting Yami at least one foot in front of a kitchen utensil was NOT a good idea. So, they cooked dinner themselves, while Yami just sat on the couch in the living room watching T.V.  
  
"Sorry, Yami, but I can't have you destroying Grampa's kitchen… or the house,"Yugi said, coming into the living room, passing a plate of food over to Yami, sitting next to him.  
  
Joey and Tea snickered.  
  
"Not funny, you two,"Yami said, glaring at them, but that didn't work either.  
  
"Yes, actually, it is,"Joey said. "I know one thing that Kaiba can beat you at."  
  
"What?"Yami asked, glaring at him.  
  
"Cooking."  
  
Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"At least HE doesn't burn down the place! If he did, I'd be sayin "They're she blows!" instead of "Oh no! Kaiba burnt the house AND the food down!"Joey yelled.  
  
The others started laughing their heads off.  
  
"I hope Kaiba doesn't know I am talkin about him like that… or I'd be dead by now."Everyone laughed again. "What?! It's not funny! At least Serenity wouldn't laugh! Ok… wait a sec, yes she would! Wait, why am I talking to myself?!"Joey yelled.  
  
Everyone, even Yami was doubled over in laughter/  
  
"'-.-';;"  
  
TO BE CONTINUTED… 


	7. The End

A/N- Long time no see, readers!!. I finally had an idea for this second last chapter. With 17 reviews and this fic not getting any popular, I decided it was time to write the Yami/Yugi reunion thing. Note that there is NO yaoi in these chapters, just incase. I just like fluff, that's all. I really hope you do enjoy it. Oh, and I was reading this story the other day and I left out a bit of Sorceress Sakura, Sorcerer Seto and Egyptian Mokuba, because I decided to just have them in until their reunion. I hope that's ok! ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh is not mine. However, I do own the plot, Yugi/Mokuba, Mokuba/Yugi, and the series of Yugi no Mokuba. No money is being made from this story...   
  
Chapter 7: The End  
  
It was night and Joey and Tea had left the game shop tired. They had alot of fun dueling, watching T.V, and just laughing their heads off as Yami destroyed half the kitchen, trying to cook. It was fun but now Yugi was tired. The week had been long after all, and for part of it, he was in Mokuba's body and they had to deal with Bakura today too.  
  
'You look tired, aibou,'Yami said. 'You should get some rest.'  
  
"I think you're right, Yami. But I wanted to get a drink, first." Yugi walked downstairs into the kitchen, and opened the fridge. Not too much was there, since the gang had been there and they had drinken most of the beverages. At least there was water. So he got some and went back upstairs.  
  
They didn't tell Mr.Moto about the incident of the switching bodies because it might have been to hard for him to handle, and plus, Mr. Moto was getting ready for a business trip, so they really didn't have to worry about telling him anything, basically.  
  
Yugi set his glass of water on his night table and got ready for bed.   
  
Yami watched his light as he got into bed, tired out now. He was yawning non-stop. He walked over to his light's bed and sat on the edge, still in spirit-form.  
  
'Yugi, you should rest,'Yami said, resting his hand on Yugi's bed.  
  
"It just kind of feels weird, being back in my own body. I mean, I was in Mokuba's body for quite some time. At least 2 or 3 days."  
  
Yami chuckled. 'Yes, I know. Although, when you two first switched, I had no clue who's body you were in, Yugi. I was worried. But then I heard Mokuba's voice coming from your body so then I knew where you must've been.'  
  
"Yes. It was rather weird living in a mansion. I've never really seen or been in one, so it was kind of fun, I guess."  
  
'You weren't the one who told Kaiba about the switch, were you?'Yami asked.  
  
Yugi laughed suddenly. "No, Chiharu told Kaiba. I wish have could have seen his face when she told him."  
  
Yami laughed too. 'Yes, that would be funny, aibou. Kaiba gets to worked up sometimes.'  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
Yugi took a drink of his water, and yawned.  
  
'Really, you should rest now, aibou. We have had a long day.'Yami said.  
  
"Ok, Yami,"Yugi said, yawning. "Osayumi[1]."  
  
'Osayumi, aibou. Oysaumi.'Yami watched Yugi sleeping peacfully before returning to his soul room for a little sleep of his own.  
  
In the morning, Yugi woke up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He looked out the window; the sun had already risen. Yugi yawned and got out of bed to get dressed and ready for the day. He figured that Yami must be still sleeping, because he hadn't heard a word from him yet.  
  
'Good morning, aibou,'Yami greeted just as Yugi had finished getting dressed.  
  
"Morning, Yami."  
  
'Did you sleep well?'Yami asked.  
  
"Yea, I don't think I really got much sleep out of my body, so it was kind of nice."  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
'What do you have planned for today?'Yami asked.  
  
"Joey, Tea, Tristan and Ryou and I are going to the arcade after lunch today."  
  
'That sounds good,'Yami replied.  
  
"Yup.…"  
  
'Well, you had better be going, aibou. You don't want to be late, do you?'  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
'Look at the clock, aibou.'  
  
Yugi looked at the clock: 11:50AM. He gasped.  
  
'Better get going, then, huh, aibou?'Yami grinned.  
  
"I guess so!"Yugi grabbed his stuff, put the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, and ran out of the Game Shop, closing the door on the way.  
  
A/N- Please review this chapter cause unless you don't, there wont be any Seto/Mokuba fluff at the last chapter, which I am sure you all love! :) Not much stuff here, but at least it concentrated on Yami and Yugi, right? Please review. CC is appreciated also but flames are not acceptable. Until next time. Oh, I also updated "Graveyard Nightmares" and on my other account 'Princess Kohaku' which will be changed to 'MillenniumPrincess' I updated "Sha Man Oh!" my most popular fic yet! 32 reviews to boot! Well, Ja ne for now and don't forget to be nice and leave a good review! ;) 


	8. The Epilogue

> I wanted to get this story finished as quick as possible so I could continue with other stories, so here is Seto/Mokuba fluff like I all promised you readers! Well, here ya go! A note will be placed at the bottom as well!!!!
> 
> **LittleDragonNeko**: I am glad you are enjoying this. Welcome to the last chapter! :D  
**Metalsilverarmor23**: Here is your fluff! :)
> 
> **Disclaimer**: Am not an owner of Yu-Gi-Oh, but do own the series of Yugi no Mokuba.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Title**: _The Epilogue_  
**Story Created**: _5-24-04_   
**Story Finished:** _8-01-04  
_**Writer**: _Anime Wingweaver_
> 
> * * *
> 
> __

Seto and Mokuba and Chiharu walked into their mansion home. Mokuba was so glad to be home finally. It was tiring being in Yugi's body and plus he was kind of scared if something happened to him while in Yugi's body. Atleast now he didn't have to worry about that. He was in his own body now. Now and forever.

"Hey, Seto?"Mokuba asked, looking up at his brother.

"What is it, little brother?"

"I'm glad that I am in my own body again and with you."

Seto smiled, and scooped Mokuba up in his arms. Mokuba squealed in shock.

"Seto?"

Seto just had a mischievious grin on his face, looking at Mokuba, who was getting nervous.

Seto then sat on the couch with Mokuba, and began tickling him.

"AH!!! Niisama! STOP!!!!"Mokuba yelled, laughing, tears flowing from his eyes.

Seto shook his head, and kept on tickling him.

Mokuba was laughing so hard he lost his breath. He was panting now. Seto set him in his lap and pulled him close to him.

"Mokuba, I am also glad you are back,"he said, stroking Mokuba's long raven hair. "I didn't like having Yugi Muto for a brother."

At this, Mokuba laughed. Seto looked down at him in confusion. "What's so funny?"he asked.

"I just imagined what it would be like if you and Yugi really were brothers,"Mokuba giggled.

Seto punched him playfully. "Not going to happen."

"It did yesterday and today, though, didn't it?"Mokuba asked.

Seto sighed, and his grip tightened on Mokuba. "No, Mokuba. Wherever you are, or whoever you are... you'll always be my brother."

Mokuba smiled. "Thank you, Seto,"he said, leaning in closer to his brother. "You're the best big brother I could ask for."He soon fell asleep in Seto's arms.

* * *

Well, there you have it! :D It's done! Whoo hoo! I would like to thank my reviewers who are:

**Windfred's Man  
HiKari, Mokuba's Guardian  
Queen Kari of the DigiWorld  
Misura  
crystal phoenix  
BB  
PyroDragon2006  
LittleDragonNeko  
Metalsilverarmor23**Arigatou guys! Well, bye!   
  
Kohaku 


End file.
